


Well. That Happened.

by Momo_Kitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Kitsune/pseuds/Momo_Kitsune
Summary: An angsty reveal fic where Chat and Marinette are sleep over buddies.





	Well. That Happened.

It wasn’t supposed to go like that. Chat Noir panted as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, fighting back tears that streamed down his face. It wasn’t supposed to go like that at all.

 

_“Okay, so I’ll go left and you’ll go right.” He’d said as they watched the Akuma from behind a chimney top. It would be hilarious if he wasn’t causing so much destruction, but The Cowboy was something else. Just a poor American tourist who had gotten sad in the wrong city, but was now prancing and singing cattle drive songs while using a lasso to destroy buildings and property and turn civilians into cows._

_“Wait, no, You go right instead. I’ll go left.” Ladybug held his arm._

_“Are you sure?” Chat looked into her beautiful blue eyes._

_“Positive. Let’s go!”_

 

How were either of them supposed to know? It wasn’t like Akumas ever carried guns before, so how could they have known? And now... He looked down at the heavy burden in his arms. Now... He had to get her someplace safe. He knew where to go, but he was terrified it would be too late.

“Just hold on a little while longer. I’ve got a friend who can help us.” He gritted his teeth and tried not to hear the screams of civilians caught up in that damned lasso. He should have gone left. He should have been the one to get lassoed and pulled in close and shot with a revolver that pierced through the super suit with ease. At least... at least there wasn’t an exit wound. She whimpered in his arms and he tried not to hear it. No. He had to get someplace safe. He landed heavy on the roof to the bakery, his foot catching the hatch door before he climbed inside. “Marinette? Marinette?!” He called, panic rising in his voice. What would he do if she wasn’t here? He hadn’t thought of that. All he’d remembered was the night they’d stayed up late watching movies and eating junk food, all before crawling in her bed. She’d promised him that he could always come here if he ever was in trouble. “MARINETTE?!” He screeched. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps on the ladder below. Oh, thank God. Her door opened and blue hair was the first thing he saw. “Marinette! I-I didn’t know where else to take her!” He started before realizing that the blue hair was not attached to his friend.

“Chat Noir?” Sabine looked around the room. “What are you doing here?”

“M-Marinette told me I could come here if we were ever in trouble.” He started hyperventilating.

“She’s at Alya’s House. What- Oh, my gosh.” She suddenly noticed the blood dripping down from Ladybug into the carpet. “Bring her down here.” She practically leapt from the ladder to get out of the way. “Tom!” She called down into the bakery. “I need you. Now!” She turned back to Chat Noir. “Lay her on the couch. What happened?” She gathered up towels and her first aid kit quickly.

“He... he shot her. I don’t know. It all happened so fast. It was supposed to be me. I -should- have been me.” He laid her down as he was told, but without his body holding pressure, the bleeding was picking up. “Mrs. Sabine. Please. I don’t know what to do.”

“Tom!” She called again just as her husband lumbered into the room. “We have an emergency. Close the bakery and come help me.” She ran a towel over to Chat Noir. “Take this. Put it right here. Hold pressure tight.” She laid her hands over top of his black claws, both their hands soaked in blood. Ladybug cried out from the blinding pain, the noise even more painful to Chat’s ears.

“What do we do?” Tom came back in, waiting for his wife’s command.

“We need to get her to the hospital. Can you call an ambulance?”

“I don’t think they’ll make it through. The Cowboy has destroyed most of the roads, or filled them with cows.” Chat voice was heavy with tears.

“What do you usually do when one of you is hurt?” Sabine came over to crouch beside him.

“We capture the Akuma. Ladybug’s powers make everything right again.”

“So we need Ladybug.” Sabine looked down at the poor girl. She didn’t look older than fifteen, once you got up close.

“But she... she can’t...” Chat started crying. “Please, please, Buggaboo. You can’t leave me like this.”

“How does she get her powers?” Tom sat up straight.

Chat looked around for a moment, guilt building up at actually answering. “Her earrings. They’re what give her powers.”

“So her ability to fix everything... That’s all in the earrings?”

“Yes.”

“Then... Someone else just needs to wear the earrings, right?”

Chat and Sabine looked at Tom before looking at each other. “I don’t know about magic, but that sounds like it could work.” Sabine nodded.

“I don’t know if I can be Chat Noir and Ladybug at the same time, but I’ll try.”

“Son, you don’t have pierced ears.” Tom pointed out.

“No he doesn’t...” Sabine smoothed back Ladybug’s bangs, taking in a deep breath. “But I do.”

“No. No, you can’t be serious.” Chat looked up in alarm.

“I’m in pretty good shape for my age, and I want to save my city too. Plus, I don’t think we have much of a choice.” She stood up. “Tom. Come hold pressure. We’re going to save her.”

Chat stood awkwardly to the side, at a complete loss. Was this against the rules? How angry would Ladybug be if she woke back up? But... at least she would be awake. And alive. He looked down at his blood covered gloves. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Sabine leaned over her husband and pulled out one of the earrings, the magic fading from the girl. “T-Tom. Keep applying pressure.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself as she took out the second earring. Oh, God. Oh, God no. “Sweetheart, we are going to be back so fast.” She smoothed down her daughter’s hair before putting in the earrings.

Tikki flew out suddenly, looking frantically around the room. “Wha-What’s? Chat Noir? What are we- Oh, no!” She squeaked at the body on the couch. “What happened?”

“He can explain later. Right now, we need to save her.” Sabine scooped up the kwami. “I need you to focus. How do I become Ladybug?”

Tikki barely tore her eyes away from her ward, barely turned her attention back to Sabine. “You have to say, ‘Spots on’.”

“Thats it?”

“That’s it.”

“Alright. Little bug? Spots on!” Sabine was enveloped in a blinding red light for a moment before she suddenly wasn’t just Sabine. Her red and black suit looked more like a cheongsam with leggings, her hair pulled back by a red ribbon that split into two tails running behind her back.

“How do you feel?” Tom looked at her worriedly.

“Ready to kick some cowboy ass. Let’s go, Chat Noir.” She started to lead him away when he pulled back.

“I have to tell her goodbye.” He pulled his way over to the couch.

“There’s no time.” Sabine tried to grab him back, but he was just a little too quick for her. He knelt down beside his one true Ladybug, mouth agape.

“M-Marinette?! No... that’s imp... that would... she’s your...”

“Chat Noir! I need you to pull yourself together if we have any hope of saving my daughter.” Sabine’s voice shook, but she held strong.

“R-right. You’re right.” He kissed Marinette’s forehead. “We’re going to save you, Buggaboo. Don’t you worry.” He stood and followed Sabine out the door.

“Okay. How does this work?” Sabine held up the yo-yo.

“It’s all based on willpower. Just think about what you want to do, then throw it out. Start by hooking it up on your terrace.” Chat pointed up.

Sabine took a deep breath and threw it out, hooking it around the railing to her terrace. “Now what?”

“Pull yourself up, but think about it winding up at the same time.”

An explosion sounded off somewhere behind them, and they both tried to ignore it. Sabine closed her eyes and thought about it. Thought about one of those things... oh, what were they called? They had wire and would turn on to wind it all up... She could see it in her mind’s eye, but couldn’t think of the name. Ugh. Tom would know what she mea-

“You did it!” Chat perched on the end of his baton, a smile back on his face. “You actually did it!”

Sabine looked down at the ground and she dangled by one arm. “I just remembered that I’m afraid of heights.” She scrambled up and over the terrace grate.

“You’re going to be great. Just take a deep breath, and remember that this isn’t your job. You’re just temping. You can do this for one day.”

“I can’t believe my daughter, of all people, does this everyday.” She shook her head as she stared at the yo-yo in her hand. “I better get this right so she can keep doing it.”

“That’s the spirit.” Chat patted her on the shoulder. “Come on. We’ve gotta hurry.”

A short time later, they were across town. “I’m getting the hang of this. Now what?” Sabine crouched down, her knees cracking as she moved.

“Now, you say ‘Lucky Charm’, and we’ll get an object to fight him with. But then we only have five minutes to defeat him.”

“Oh. Five whole minutes? Let’s see if we can do it in two.” Sabine cleared her throat. “Lucky Charm!”

“A bread paddle? What the heck are we going to do-“

“I’m going to beat the hell out of the man that shot my daughter.” Sabine tightened her grip around the paddle. This, she knew how to use. “Find the thing that makes him magic. I’ll keep him busy.” Not waiting for acknowledgment, Sabine ran out on the roof top.

“Hey, asshole! I’m going to serve you up some -pain-.” She twirled the bread paddle around her like it was flexible, or nunchucks. Chat had no idea how she managed to make it look so easy. And strong pun game? He was going to marry the shit out of Sabine’s daughter one day. He needed those genes mixed with his.

The Cowboy hopped across the rooftop. “Didn’t I kill you once already, you varmint?”

“You can’t kill me. You only wish you could.” Sabine readied her paddle.

“Well, let’s see if you’re right.” The Cowboy threw his lasso out, but Sabine dodged it.

“Too slow.” She grabbed the rope and pulled him in close enough to smack him in the face with the paddle.

“Why I oughta!” The Cowboy growled, kicking her in the back of the knee. She went down hard, but bounced back up.

“I’m surprised to see you need a ten-gallon hat. You certainly don’t need it for your two ounces of brains.” She smacked him again and again, sometimes landing a blow, sometimes taking one. Her earrings beeped twice. They were running out of time. “I could use a little back up!” She called back over her shoulder.

Chat watched carefully, trying to find the damned object. Where was it?! He had to hurry! Was it his lasso? What kind of idiot carried a lasso around with them everywhere? Was it the gun? The spurs? The hat? What could it be? But he had to move. Sabine needed him, after all. He ran out, attacking Cowboy from behind.

“This town ain’t big enough for the three of us.” Chat Noir knocked the hat off his head and stomped on it. Nope. Guess again.

“You wanna dance?” He pulled his revolver out of its holster and shot at Chat’s feet, causing him to hop and bounce to avoid being shot.

“It’s time to send that over yonder!” Sabine knocked the gun out of his hand, sending it flying through the air. Chat caught it and tried not to notice the bit of blood on the muzzle.

“Cataclysm!” He turned the gun to dust, but still nothing.

Sabine’s earring beeped again. She growled. No. She was not going to bury her daughter. Not today. Not ever. She reeled back with her paddle and hit the Cowboy with all her might in the jaw, sending him rolling down the roof. “Catch him!” She screamed to Chat.

Chat leapt into action and grabbed the nearly unconscious villain by the only thing he could get his hands on: His bolo tie. It snapped in half, sending him plummeting to the ground, but a little black butterfly flew out of the remains.

“Sab-Ladybug! Catch it!” Chat dove off the roof after the villain, grabbing him just before he hit the ground.

“Catch it?” Sabine looked down at the yo-yo in her hand. She’d seen film clips on the news of Ladybug doing this. “Come on, Sabine. For Marinette.” She swiped her finger up the yo-yo, willing with all we might for it to hit its mark. “I caught it!” She called down to Chat. “Now what?”

“Release it! Then throw your paddle in the air!” Chat rose up to meet her, his ring already starting to beep.

“Right. Umm...” She didn’t know how to open the thing. “How do I...” Willpower. That had been what activated it for all its other features. She prayed before hitting another button, releasing the pure white butterfly. That little thing caused all this? “M-Miraculous Ladybug!” She threw the bread paddle in the air, wishing, hoping, praying...

Chat grabbed her around the waist and started back to the bakery before the magic had a chance to sweep the whole city. “Oh please, oh please.” He watched the millions of ladybugs fix the city, leading a path straight towards the bakery. “Oh please, oh please.”

Chat Noir and Sabine landed in front of the bakery, bursting through the doors and running up the stairs. They practically tore the door off the hinges as they ran inside.

“Tom? Tom?! Did it work?” Sabine couldn’t bear to look.

“Sh-She... She... she died.” Tom was staring at his daughter, tears in his eyes. “She... She died.”

“Oh my God.” Sabine covered her mouth as she walked around the couch. There was Marinette, laid out, pale... but breathing.

“You... You did it.” Tom whispered. “You actually did it. She’s... She’s Okay...” Sabine broke down for the first time, her emotions crumbling over the floor. Her earrings beeped one last time and she was washed with the red glow before returning to her original form. She threw herself over Marinette, holding her and bawling her eyes out.

“Hmm? Mama?” Marinette began to stir. “What happened?” She looked around the room confused. “Tikki? What are you doing here? Papa? Chaton?”

“Marinette!” Tom scooped up his wife and daughter.

“Ladybug!” Tikki flew around to hug Marinette’s face.

“Can somebody tell me what’s going on?” Marinette tried her best to hug all three of them. “Chat?”

“My lady.” Chat’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor. “My Marinette.” He threw an arm around the group hug, sobbing just as hysterically as the other three. Tom moved his arm and enveloped Chat too, holding his whole family as close as he could.

“I... Umm... okay...” Marinette just waited. They’d tell her when they were ready. “Is... is anyone else hungry?” The huggers broke out into awkward laughter. “Mama, are you wearing my earrings?”

“Why don’t we order pizza, and we’ll all have a nice long talk?” Sabine released her daughter, handing her earrings back to her. “Chat Noir? You’ll be staying too?”

He was about to answer when his ring beeped one last time. He was washed with a wave of green before he wasn’t Chat Noir anymore. “Um... Is... is it okay If I come instead?” Adrien sheepishly scratched the back of his neck while Marinette screamed into a pillow. She could be as upset as she wanted. At least she was alive.


End file.
